


Sharing is Caring

by DrEggSandwich



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrEggSandwich/pseuds/DrEggSandwich
Summary: The Bad Kids share clothes. That's it, that's the whole story.
Relationships: bad kids friendship
Comments: 24
Kudos: 226





	Sharing is Caring

They all wear each other’s clothes a lot. It should be weird, considering most of their relative sizes, but it kind of isn’t.

Adaine doesn’t have a lot of clothes aside from the stupid Hudol uniform and the one set she’d gotten with that gift card. After getting blisters on her feet for the third time in a week, Fabian gives her a pair of his old running shoes (that boy had some Small Feet!). They’re red and white and in really good condition still – the kind of shoe that had probably cost more than her whole current wardrobe at first purchase. Then Kristen spills her corn-slop lunch on her by accident and she wears a lost and found shirt for the rest of the day, which then turns into borrowing some of Kristen’s non-religious shirts when her one t-shirt is in the wash. By the time she unofficially moves in with Fig and Gilear, the small box of clothes she has consists of the one outfit she’d bought with the gift card, two tye-dye shirts courtesy of Kristen, a pair of basketball shorts courtesy of Fabian, a faded band tee for sleeping in from Gorgug, flower-print pyjama pants from Fig’s middle school girly phase, and an array of mostly mismatched socks which could have belonged to any one of the Bad Kids at some point.

When Kristen gets kicked out over Winter Break she doesn’t have time to pack, and anyway she hates most of her shirts now, adorned as they are with religious slogans of a god she’d met and hated. She doesn’t even have time to grab a jacket. In November. The next day at school, Gorgug gives her one of his old hoodies that he’s recently outgrown. It’s huge on Kristen, but she wears it every day. Fig’s newer clothes are mostly too tight for Kristen, but some of her old baggier T-shirts become staples of Kristen’s wardrobe. Shirts with pink and unicorns or boy-band faces plastered on. Two pairs of sweatpants that were formerly Fabian’s. Socks produced by Adaine’s jacket to accompany the pair of black converse passed on to her by Fig. When spring comes, she goes back to wearing flip-flops again until Tracker gets her a pair of big stomping boots. Riz takes her thrift shopping for button-ups, both of them digging deep into their shallow pockets.

Riz doesn’t really share clothes. He doesn’t have a lot of them to begin with, plus he liked to dress in a way that most kids didn’t. Also, he’s Small and all his friends are Medium so none of his clothes would fit them anyway. But somehow, he always ends up with other people’s stuff. Not even in a pitying way. Just, in a friend way. Gorgug leaves behind a T-shirt after a sleepover and Riz just, keeps forgetting to bring it up because there’s always something else going on, and eventually just starts wearing it like a nightgown to bed. In the height of the summer he ends up wearing a pair of Kristen’s shorts belted up as tight as they can go. When he wears a hole in his wingtip shoes he ends up with a pair of dress shoes Fabian had worn once in elementary school. His socks, mostly riddled with holes from wear, are replaced by a steady stream of sturdy white socks produced by Adaine’s jacket.

Fig takes other people’s stuff with the same enthusiasm as she gives hers out to others. Her sleeping clothes are comprised of a Gorgug t-shirt and shorts. There’s a vest in her closet that Riz is almost certain is actually his. When her tail starts growing in during the summer, she co-opts all of Adaine’s old Hudol skirts and fills them with patches and chains to make them better fit her aesthetic now that the non-skirt bottoms she owns are out of the question. Sometimes she wears an Aguefort letterman jacket and most of the time no one is quite sure if it was originally Fabian’s or Gorgug’s (it’s Fabian’s. The fake one he got from his dad before Freshman Year, since he has a new actual official one now since he’s on the team).

Gorgug doesn’t really borrow clothes a lot. He’s really tall, taller by far than all his friends except Fabian, so it wouldn’t really make sense. He lends a lot of his clothes. He doesn’t mind. Bigger clothes are always better than smaller ones, and he has plenty of them to give considering his growth spurts, and also loving parents who can buy him new clothes which isn’t something everyone has. He’s happy to. He’s pretty sure half of his Owlbears stuff wasn’t originally his but Fabian’s or maybe Ragh’s. He forgets his sports uniform a lot. And also forgets to pick up his clothes that he accidentally leaves at friends’ houses. But the favour is probably returned. He wears a lot of t-shirts that are definitely way too tight and probably belonged to one of the girls originally. The shirts were in his closet, so why not. He mostly just zips up his hoodie over them if people look at him too hard.

Fabian doesn’t need other people’s clothes. He’s got more clothes than all of his friends combined probably. And they’re all spectacular quality, handmade in foreign countries and all that, unlike the stuff his friends wore. Aside from the stuff he deliberately gave to his friends, I mean what was the point of being a rich friend if not to gift things to your poorer friends, he had noticed some of his clothes started to go missing. When Fig shows up to school in his fake Aguefort letterman jacket he thinks he’s found the culprit. Then he can’t find his house keys only for Gorgug to put his hands in his pockets and pull them out. The pockets which are actually Fabian’s pockets, because it’s Fabian’s jacket that Gorgug is wearing having swapped it out by accident. They were all the culprits. Fabian doesn’t need to borrow clothes. But it is kind of nice the way everyone else shares their stuff. And if he wears Kristen’s cargo shorts sometimes, or one of Gorgug’s old hoodies, what of it. It isn’t as nice as his stuff but it reminds him that he is one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this self-indulgent fluff I wrote. Still figuring out formatting on AO3 sorry for any errors


End file.
